1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trailer hitch accessories, and more particularly to a trailer hitch assembly that includes an anti-rotational hitch ball mechanism that can also serve as an anti-theft hitch ball mechanism and can further simultaneously function as an attachment method for securing additional hitch accessories to the ball mount. The assembly generally includes a ball mount, hitch ball, locking washer, fastener, locking pin and lock. The invention provides an engagement method for interlocking the hitch ball with the ball mount preventing rotation of the hitch ball relative to the ball mount. The interlocking engagement assembly may also be locked in place preventing the hitch ball from being removed from the ball mount if the hitch ball fastener is removed. In addition, the assembly's locking pin may be a stand-alone pin or may be a feature or component of another hitch accessory that can secure the additional accessory to the ball mount.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the number, variety and type of interlocking hitch ball assemblies and anti-theft hitch ball locks have increased significantly. Interlocking hitch ball assemblies prevent the trailer ball from rotating when fastening or unfastening the trailer ball to the ball mount or drawbar, thus simplifying installation and removal, while anti-theft hitch ball locks prevent unintended or unauthorized removal of the trailer ball from the ball mount or drawbar. While some of the existing assemblies are effective products, in the current art, realizing the benefits of both functions necessitates the purchase and use of two separate products, resulting in increased costs to both the manufacturer and consumer.
In addition, some hitch ball locks, like the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,846,002 B2, function as a locking hitch ball only when the hitch ball is engaged and locked by a trailer coupler. The product of the referenced patent offers no anti-theft hitch ball protection when a trailer tongue is not connected and locked to the hitch ball.
In the current art, some interlocking hitch ball assemblies, like an embodiment described in US Patent Application Publication Number US 2006/0279067 A1, and the Interlock™ System manufactured by Cequent Towing Products, utilize a non-cylindrical customized-shaped hitch ball flange to interlock with a corresponding mating surface or locking pin on the ball mount, resulting in increased manufacturing costs to produce the customized hitch ball and/or customized ball mount with interlocking mating surface, as well as increased marketing costs to promote multiple products.
A popular anti-rotational hitch ball currently available in the market utilizes a locking pin that is press-fit into the ball mount platform and protrudes from both the upper and lower ball mount surfaces to permit engaging a customized corresponding trailer ball in either the drop or rise position. While this method serves its intended purpose, the press-fit pin interferes with and prevents several other useful hitch accessories from being installed on the ball mount such as the hitching apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,630 and the safety hold down device and hitch guide described and illustrated in FIGS. 5 and 6 in U.S. Pat. No. 6,969,085 B2. Additionally, with the inclusion of receiver-type hitches on ATVs, golf carts, lawn and garden tractors, etc., often times a ball mount is used without a trailer ball attached for coupling accessories equipped with a bifurcated trailer tongue rather than socket-type tongue. With this type of connection, bifurcated ends on the trailer tongue straddle the ball mount platform or draw bar and a clevis pin is inserted through apertures in the trailer tongue ends and ball mount platform to secure the accessory to the tow vehicle. Often times, a portion of the bifurcated trailer tongue ends extend forward of the apertures for pinning and, thus, is restricted from operating properly by the press-fit locking pin protruding from the ball mount surfaces.
A much more practical and desirable assembly that solves at least some of the aforementioned problems, and offers economic advantages and benefits is a non-interfering multi-functional assembly that functions as both an anti-rotational hitch ball and anti-theft hitch ball in one innovative assembly.